


“You Need Wifi To Play Music”

by xShadowFox



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, I’ll add tags as I go along
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-07-20 17:25:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 3,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16141970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xShadowFox/pseuds/xShadowFox
Summary: After getting Adrien And Marinette together, Alya and Nino can finally take a break and go back to being lazy friends. But after a while, Nino realize Alya is the one person that can bring him out of his shell (pun intended). And Alya realizes that Nino might be more than just a best friend. Now, let’s watch these two figure this out. Jeez this is long.





	1. Adrienette

“Nino! We got them together!” Alya said happily, as Nino grinned.

“About time, they are so oblivious.” He laughed, shaking his head. 

Adrien And Marinette walked up to them, “Hey guys!” Marinette beamed.

“Heyyy girl!” Alya chirped, happy seeing her best friend with her life long crush.

Adrien threw a sly look and Marinette and she nodded smirking back, “we should go on a double date.” Adrien suggested innocently.

Alya and Nino glanced at each other and burst out laughing, “HAHAHAHA! Funny dude, but no. Me and Alya are just friends.”

“But she does bring out the best in you.” Marinette pointed out.

“What do you mean?”

*FLASHBACK*

(In a class with Alya)

“Nino? What is the answer to A,3?” Miss Bustier asked.

“728.” Nino answered, sending a smug look at Alya, who stuck her tounge at him in response.

(Without Alya) 

“Let’s go over some VERY basic (cuz I suck I science and 2 lazy 2 search it up) science elements. Mister Lahiffe, what is the word element for water?”

“Umm..” he looked around the classroom for clues from his classmates, “Pb?” He guessed (if that’s a real element plz tell me what it is..)

Everyone laughed and he flushed, “Wrong. It’s H2O. I gave you the same question last time and you got it. Mister Lahiffe step it up.”

*END OF FLASHBACK*

“And Alya wasn’t there that time”. Marinette pointed out, grinning.

“I forgot?” Nino suggested as Alya poked him in the shoulder.

“Sure.” Adrien said rolling his eyes, “Bye!” Marinette Called as they walked away.

“Hey Nino, wanna come over today?” Alya asked, when they left

He thought about Wayzz and how they had patrol today, “Not today Al. I’m busy”

She frowned, “Oh. Okay, I guess I’ll see you tomorrow Nino.” She walked away leaving him alone.

He walked home lost in his thought, “Alya does bring me out of my shell...” he muttered.

“Yes master. She really does”


	2. Bubbles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the title is wifi, it’s Alya’s PoV
> 
> Bubbles is Nino (Cuz bubbles are cuter than music :3)

I jumped up onto the roof and sat there thinking about what Marinette and Adrien had said,

“ _We should go on a double date!”_

_”She does bring out the best in you..”_

 “Hey Shelly.” A voice greeted.

”Hey Rena..” I muttered quietly,

”I enjoy the view here as well. It’s quite pretty.”

But that wasn’t what i was here for. I saw a flash of red and my heart leapt.

”What’s wrong Shelly?” She asked

”you remind me of someone.. you have the same colour hair as her.. a pretty ombré red..”

She lifted an eyebrow, “Shelly.. did you just compliment me?” She smirked

i felt my blood rise to my face, luckily it was dark and she couldn’t see my blush, “N-No! I take it back!”

”NO TAKE BACKIES! Unless you catch me!” She laughed, running across the rooftops away from me.

”Hey! No fair! You got a head start!” I protested, but I still chased her across the roofs laughing. No. I can’t like Alya. She’s like my sister, I just have to remind myself. Alya is just a friend.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for short chapters! Instead of making long chapters and less chapters, I’m gonna make short chapters and make more.. So I can make you suffer. MWAHAHAHAHA! I’M SO EVIL >:) -Author Nicole


	3. Wifi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey um.. This chapter contains swearing.. sooooo... continue on you’re own risk I guess..

After patrol I went over to Marinette’s. Her place was just goals. There were sweets and pastries everywhere, and her parents were beyond kind.

“Hey Al.” Marinette greeted as she let me in. We climbed up to her room and I sat on the lounge chair and turned on my phone, connecting to her internet. (Lady Wifi Vibes)

Weirdly enough, my next instinct was to get on social media. 

My vision was foggy but when it cleared up, I was on Nino’s page. I blanked out and Marinette noticed. She leaned towards me and smirked knowingly seeing the screen.

“Hey Al, what’s with Nino?”

“I-I don’t know.” 

I opened up his most recent picture. It was me and him laughing while taking a selfie while I Was on his back. I smiled, my face heating up. I shook my head and turned of my phone, and Begin talking to Mari.

After a while, we got bored and she decided to talk about her date with Adrien.

“He was so nice.” She swooned, “He brought me flowers and we went to this amazing restaurant. We should totes go on a double date.”

I blushed, “W-What? Nino and I are just-“ I froze. As much as I wanted to say it, I knew I wanted something more than that.

Marinette raised an amused eyebrow, “Are you sure? That’s what Adrien kept saying. And look where we are now.” 

“Fuck.” I swore collapsing onto the floor, “I’m totally in love with Nino Lahiffe..”


	4. Bubbles

i walked over to Alya and Marinette. I crept up behind Alya shushing Marinette. 

"Hey Al." i said standing behind her. She shirked surprised and fell over backwards, and i caught her in an very awkward pose. Marinette giggled, I blushed and but her back on her feet. She was also scarlet.

"S-Sorry.." i apologized, afraid she would kill me.

"T-Thanks for me catching.." she muttered, Marinette giggled, "Shit, i mean Catching me.."

I smiled at her, "no probs, anything for a friend. Anyways, i better head to class. Cya dudettes." I nodded at Mari, and winked at Alya, then quickly walked away.

i thought about how Alya stumbled over her words, she was probably still shook from the scare.

Adrien was already sitting at our desk, scribbling ferociously on a piece of paper.

"Hey dude." 

He looked up and smiled, "Hey Nino, What's up?"

"Nothing much really, what are you doin'?"

he fidgeted with his pencil, “Well.. Valentine’s Day is coming in a few weeks.. 3 or be precise and..” “You wanted to write her a card?” I asked him amused at her unusual nervousness. “Y-Yeah.” He cracked an smile, “how about you?” “W-What do you mean?” “I Mean Alya.. i seen what happened outside..” I reddened, “DUDE! It wasn’t what it looked like!” He smirked, “Tell me. How was Alya acting?” “Well, she was all stuttery and and red.” His smirk widened, “And does that remind you of a year younger Marinette?” My eyes widened, “N-No! She was probably just shook up from the scare.” I denied the possibility that she liked me. After all, she did laugh with me about the double date idea.. He rolled his eyes and looked away, “you’re like the most oblivious person ever.” “Look Who’s talking..” I muttered. He laughed and went back to his poem, while I put my headphone on and listened to My Mix.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m really sorry about the clutter of words at the bottom, I tried to fix it but it kept showing up like that, hopefully it will fix on the next chapter.. well! Hope you enjoyed! Also, just a heads up, I’m going away this weekend and there probably not be any updates until October 8th. Just say’in


	5. Wifi

I sighed and jumped onto a roof, I looked at the Nighttime Paris, when suddenly a Turtle came out of no where.

“Hey Rena!” 

I rolled my eyes, “Hey Shelly..”

He sat down beside me with concern in his eyes, “What is it? Did you have to return your Miraculous or something? Since Hawky is gone?”

“No nothing like that.. it’s just...” I paused, “It’s just that this boy. I really like him, and today, we were pretty close to kissing, and... well.. I don’t think he sees me more than a best friend.”

“Does this boy happens to be a turtle?” He teased, jumping up and giving a little bow.

I giggled, “No Shelly it’s not...”

“Well Who is this mystery guy?” 

I thought about a way to tell him, without actually telling him, “you know him well enough.. you’ve saved him in Akuma battles before..”

He rolled his eyes, “I practically saved Paris. Just tell me!

“N-No..” I said, cracking a weak smile.

He looked around, “Well Rena, it’s been fun but I have to go. Cya.” Before he left, he paused and gave me a quick peck on the cheek. Then he was gone.

I felt my face heating up, so I jumped back home and detransformed, Trixx yawned, “I’m tired, night Alya.”

“Night..” I whispered back. I walked onto the balcony not wanting to sleep yet. I stared at Nighttime Paris, when suddenly a turtle was in front of me.


	6. Chapter 6

“Hey Alya.” 

She rolled her eyes but smiled, “Hey Ninja turtle.”

I frowned, “I’m not a ninja turtle.” I sat on the rail of the balcony.

She laughed softly and looked down.

“What’s wrong?” I asked her. Alya is usually happy and energetic.

She sighed, “It’s just.. I have this crush on my best friend..”

“Well, he probably likes you too! Who doesn’t?” I winked, slyly adding the last part making her blush.

“Well.. His name is..”

“His name is-“ Alya’s phone bleeped, “I have to get to bed. I’ll tell you tomorrow.” She walked back into her room closing the door and locking it.

I groaned frustrated. I was so close to finding out who she liked!

‘I’ll have to grill her at school’ I thought, jumping back to my house detransforming. I threw some fruit at Wayzz, he ate them then flew to his fishtank.

***Time Skip***

“Hey Al.”

She looked at me strangely, and I realized that was almost the exact same thing I said to her as Carapace. I flinched, but she just smiled at me.

“Hey N-Nino.” 

I sat next to her, “I was just wondering, do you like anyone?” I asked causally.

She choked on air, “W-Wha? Who told you that? Mari? If she did, my god I’m gonna kill her t-“

“Not Mari. Someone else. Also you’ve been acting weird.”

Her eyes soften, “I.. I-I can’t t-tell you..” 

I nodded, “i understand. I guess You don’t trust me.” I stood up and started walking away, inorging Alya’s crys for me to come back.

 

***Another Time Skip Cuz I’m lazy af***

“Hey Mister Turtle.” 

I smirked at her, “So Who’s this lucky guy.” I felt guilty for double playing her, but I just had to know.

She took the deep breath in, “Lahiffe. Nino Lahiffe.”

I felt the wind being knocked out of me. She liked me. Adrien was right, and I just pushed her away.

“He hates me now because I didn’t tell him it was him I liked.. and now...” She looked up tears in her eyes. But her eyes sparkled with concern, “Shell- Turtle? You alright? You’re very pale.”

I felt like I was going to pass out, “Umm Yea.. But I have to leave soon.. Do you still like that guy?”

She looked into my eyes, “Yes.. Maybe I still do... Maybe I don’t..”


	7. Wifi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I lied. Here’s a chapter

Nino was away from school for 2 days. Carapace was spotten multiple times those 2 days.

I woke up and groomed myself incase Nino decided to come back. I grabbed my bag and a apple and ran out the door.

Nino wasn't here again. At lunch, we sat together (Mari, me and Adrien. minus Nino). We all looked worried but Marinette looked Anxious. She kept muttering something about Ways and Turtles. (Alya heard Ways. You probs know what Mari actually said)

I did think of visiting him, but I thought better of it incase he was still mad at me. Marinette kept encouraging me to go see him, but I declined repeatedly. It was like I was Marinette from a year ago. Always avoiding my schemes involving Adrien.

I walked home slowly until a turtle dropped in front of me, “Hey Al. Need a lift?” He asked.

I cracked a smile, “That would be great. Thanks.”

He lifted me up and ran up the rooftops gently lowering me onto my balcony.

I looked at him, “What brings you out? There’s no Akuma.”

He smiled, “Hawky is getting kinda lazy. Not that I’m complaining.” He sat on the bars of my balcony, “It’s just.. You seem down.”

I looked at my shoes, “It’s just that.. Nino have been missing school the past few days.. I’m really worried about him..”

For some reason, he seemed oddly satisfied, “Why not go visit him?” He than ran away, leaving me in my thoughts.

I thought about it and grabbed my coat. I walked over to his place and without hesitation, I rang the doorbell.

“Alya?” Nino said in a fake sounding suprise.

“I-..” I broke down into small sobs, “I-I miss you..”

His face softened, “Come in.”


	8. Bubbles

Alya collapsed on my sofa, “N-Nino.. I’ll tell you who..”

I sat next to her, “No need. I already know.”

Her eyes widened, “No you d-don’t.. how..”

I took a deep breath In, “I know I said that you couldn’t trust me.. but I have a secret of my own..”

She looked at me questionably.

“Wayzz! Shell on!” In a flash of green, Carapace was in the room.

Alya jumped up and backed up into the wall, “Y-You..”

I slowly approached her and she moved into the corner, “YOU DOUBLE PLAYED ME!”

“I-I’m sorry Al, But-“

“That’s not real friends do!” She cried out, fully crying now, “You’re suppose to earn my trust, not stab me in the back with some costume on!”

“Yes, but Al-“ 

“NO!” She hollered at me, sounding hurt, “I’m done Nino. This was your mistake. Bye.”

She walked out the door leaving me in my room alone. 

I sat down and buried my face in my hands, “What have I done..” I muttered.

Little did I know, that small mistake would lead to huge consequences.


	9. Wifi

I sat in a dark alleyway when something poked me in my side.

I reached into my pocket and pulled out a picture of Nino and me. The same picture that I saw the day I fell for him.

I ripped it up into shreds. If I couldn’t trust him, I can’t trust no one. I was so distracted I didn’t notice the glowing butterfly that landed on one shred of paper. The one with Nino’s laughing face on it.

A butterfly mask surrounded my face and I gasped suprised. Akumatized twice.

“Double-Play, you’ve had your heart broken by a single person with two sides. I’m giving you the power to transfer from your Akuma form to your civilian form on your free will and to make everyone you touch be your secret slave.”

I nodded and I felt the man’s joy, “But I don’t give this power for free.” I felt a jolt of pain in my head.

“You must bring me Ladybug’s and Chat Noir’s Miraculous. Take the others of you have the chance. You will be my Masterpiece.”

Purple mass surrounded Me as I cackled. This was going to be fun.

***Time Skip***

I turned back into Alya and walked back home. I locked myself in my room and double checked it was centainly locked.

“Double Trouble..” I whispered playfully.

My body gave Of a purpleish hue then went back to normal. My Akumatized form was nothing like Lady Wifi. 

My hair looked the same but longer and was no longer red, but black and purple the exact same colour as Juleka’s.

My skin was a dusty white and a Purple Heart surrounded my right eye. 

I was wearing a body suit which was black with a Purple Heart above my heart, with a light purple trail attached to the hip.

I smiled. He would pay. They will all pay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long! I was thinking of names and outfits, plus school soooo...


	10. Bubbles

A Akuma was terrorizing Paris. She wasn’t doing anything harmful. Just running around touching people. We inspected her victims, but they all seem fine.

It couldn’t be Alya. She’s been to school, just looking more tired than usual. I’m happy at that. At lease I didn’t cause a Akuma.

“You okay Mister Turtle?” Ladybug asked.

“Yeah Dude- I Mean Ladybug.. it’s just that Rena’s been missing..”

“Why so bummed out? Does someone have a crushhh?” Chat teased, appearing out of nowhere.

My cheeks flared and Ladybug glared at him, “Chat. Cut it out.”

He blinked surprised and opened his mouth, but quickly closed it again.

However, I couldn’t get Chat’s words out of my head. It was just stuck there. I don’t like Rena as more than a best friend, but I didn’t exactly hate her as much as last month..

“Carapace? Carapace? You in there?” Ladybug came into view looking worried. 

I shook my head, “I-I’m fine, do you need me or?” 

Chat looked at Ladybug, “If you’re not feeling great, get back home and rest.”

I smiled gratefully, “Thanks Guys. Cya at next patrol.”

“Cya Mister Turtle.” 

“Bye Dude.”

(3 days later)

I took off my glasses and laid on my bed. I rubbed my eyes and reached for the remote to turn off the lights, when suddenly Wayzz quietly flew into the room and poke my shoulder. I yelped surprised, and rolled off the bed crashing onto the floor.

“Sorry Master!” Wayzz apologized.

“It’s okay little dude. And what did I tell you about calling me Master?” I winced.

“Sorry Mas- I Mean, Nino. It’s just that Ladybug has been trying to reach you.”

My eyes widened, “Well why didn’t you say so? Wayzz, Shell On!”

I transformed and leapt out the window into the night.

I saw Ladybug and Chat trying to fight of the reappearing Akuma. They looked exhausted. 

I ran up to the two and threw them into a hug, “Shell-ter!” I cried, while a green bubbled surrounded us.

“T-Thanks Turtle..” Chat panted.

“Who is she?” I asked

Ladybug drew breaths, “We’re not sure... it could be anyone for all we know..”

My miraculous beeped. I have 5 minutes left. The shield lowered and Ladybug got ready.

I looked at the Akuma. She had no weapons on her, and her touch affected no one. I slowly walked up to her when she unexpectedly brushed her finger on my cheek.

My legs felt wobbly, “CARAPACE! Her touch controls! You’re about to-“ Ladybug’s voice cut off when someone else’s interrupted.

“My My.. I’ll keep his identity a secret.. I know how much it means to-“

Her voice cut off when I felt my head meet with the concrete, then everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woop! 2 chapters today! (Or was it 2? God I’m losing my memory..)   
> Hey, so if you read this, just comment hi. I wanna know who actually reads this thing.
> 
> Stay Miraculous! (Still 100% Cringe worthy)


	11. Bubbles

Dreamy. Drifty. I could feel my body, but it just won’t respond. I tried to scream help, but no sound came out. It was still. There was no sign I was actually alive. Is this what Heaven is like? 

I flash of blinding white light came out of nowhere. Suddenly, I was able to move. To talk. To be alive.

I stood up. I was in the middle of nowhere. It was just emptiness. I wondered if I was still in hero form. I looked down but saw nothing. I panicked and wished I had a mirror. Something hit me on the head. Hard. 

“Fuck!” I swore, rubbing my sore head. I looked down to see a slightly cracked body mirror in front of me. I was Nino. 

“Wayzz?” I called. No response.

I sensed something behind me. I smiled, “Wayzz, where are-“ I turned around.

It was not Wayzz, But Alya. I froze.

“Alya?” 

She stared at me, “Nino.. I’m the Akuma. The Akuma is in the picture of you in my room, where I keep my Ladybug stickies. Please help me..”

She started fading away, “No! No! Alya don’t go! I can’t get out of here! Alya!” And then, she was gone.

I groaned frustrated, and sat on the ground. I wished I could have gotten out of here. Nothing happened.

I punched the ground. I shook. I looked down amazed. If I could break out of here...

I stood up and started jumping up and down, making the floor crack. 

Eventually, it broke revealing a dark hole. Gathering all my courage, I leapt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is short, I know. Stay with me here


	12. The Final Chapter

I fell through the hole and landed in a alleyway transformed. I looked around me. I was behind Marinette’s house. I walked around quietly until a body hit me, pushing me to the ground. 

“Ladybug?” I asked, shocked. 

“Carapace?” She said weakly, “She got Mon Chaton... you have to stop her..”

I felt panic rise in me, “M-Me? I’m a rookie! I can’t do it?”

Ladybug smiled, “Yes you can. Remember, it’s your courage and love that helps you, not the magical suit or fighting skills.. I’ll be waiting here for the Akuma..”  
she laid down and closed her eyes. 

I stood up determined and walked up to the Akuma, “Hey! How are you?” 

Shock flashed across face as quickly as it disappeared, “Hello Mister Turtle. I’m doing great. How about you?” 

We circled each other slowly, I’m great. I fell through a hole in a world of nothingness, and saw my mentor practically die or something.”

She smiled wickedly, “You feel great? Not for long..”

She sent out a blast of light towards me, “What the heck? Where did you learn how to do that?”

She smile grew as she sent out three more blasts. Ladybug’s advice flashed in my ear, “It takes courage and love to fight, not magical suits or fighting skills.”

I took a deep breath in. I was going to take a huge risk which was going to break me or make me.

I jumped up and kissed her. She stood there shocked, and fell to her knees.

“Fight it Al! Get that stupid bug away from you!”

“I-I-“ She swayed slightly, and she dropped to the ground. The Akuma fluttered out of her pocket and I caught it.

“Alya!” I cried.

She didn’t respond. I picked her up, trapping the Akuma in my shield and ran towards the alleyway where I left Ladybug.

“Carapace? Already? What-?” 

“There’s no time!” I cried, “Alya fought the Akuma off, but something happened to her.” 

Ladybug looked her over and nodded, she purified the Akuma and took out a ladybug pattered pack of large band-aids.

I must have looked at them strangely because Ladybug laughed, “Chat was hurt and my Lucky Charm gave me this. I guess I didn’t need it. MIRACULOUS LADYBUG!” She cried, throwing the box in the air.

The hearts flew around everywhere and Chat appeared in front of us. Ladybug threw him into a hug as he laughed. I walked over to Alya who was still unconscious.

Ladybug saw me and walked over, “I am so sorry Carapace. I can summon another Lucky Charm in a minute and try again.” Her earrings and Chat’s ring beeped.

I looked up at her, “That’s fine LB, you get some rest. You too Whiskers.”

Chat opened his mouth, closed it, then opened it again, “I don’t have Whiskers!” His miraculous beeped again, and he vaulted away.

“Great job Carapace. I knew you could have done it.” Ladybug squeezed my shoulder and swung away leaving me and Alya alone.

I detransformed and put Wayzz in my pocket, giving him a cracker.

“Alya.. I am so so so sorry..” I whispered.

She groaned and started to stir, and I jumped up surprised, “Nino? What happened?”

I smiled despite the tears in my ears and wrapped her in a hug, “I’m sorry Al..”

She laughed softly, “It’s all okay..”

I helped her up and we walked out of the alley, so happy that we didn’t notice out intertwined hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUYS I AM SO SORRY! Ughhhhhhh... School’s hard. Anyways, this is the end, and i hope you go read “Pencil Crayons” another story written by me about Marc and Nathanael and how ridiculously hopeless they are. The next chapter for that isn’t coming in a while, but I am writing a SvTFoE and Miraculous crossover thing.... Anyways, hope to see you later, and I apologize again for the chapter delay! Love, xShadowFox


End file.
